


Stars

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [9]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Stars

Stargazing with your lover is always a beautiful pastime. 

Stargazing on a ship at sea, where no light steals their beauty and where no mountain or hill can disturb the sight, is breathtaking. 

Ross stared upright into the sky, dark silk strewn with a myriad of diamonds. 

“You never see them as clear as this,” Jim said, following his gaze. “No matter where. This...” He swept his arm upward. “This is something only the ocean will allow you to see.”

A soft gust of wind rustled Ross’ curls and one escaped his ponytail to teeter in front of his face. Jim stepped closer and tucked the curl away behind Ross’ ear with a smile. He draped an arm around Ross’ shoulders and turned him, pointing with the other hand at the horizon, his hand close to Ross’ face so he could easier make out where Jim was pointing.

“There, do you see those stars that look a bit like a W?”

Ross narrowed his eyes, then nodded. 

“That is Cassiopeia,” Jim said. “Now, follow my finger.”

He let his hand sweep slowly across the night sky, and Ross followed its path with his eyes. Jim’s hand came to halt again. He had moved a little closer, so now their cheeks were almost touching. 

“There,” Jim said softly. “Four stars in almost a straight line, and another line of four stars crossing it... do you see it?”  
“I do,” Ross said, equally softly. He shivered as Jim’s breath grazed his cheek.   
“That is Cygnus, the swan,” Jim said. “And there...” He moved his hand again, and leaned even closer. “There is a small diamond shape close to the head of the swan. Do you see it?”  
“Yes,” Ross said, and he didn’t have to do more than tilt his head ever so slightly for their cheeks to finally touch.   
“That, Ross, is the Dolphin. The lucky charm of all sailors.”  
“Is it?”

Jim stepped closer so that their hips touched, as well, and nodded. “It is very, very bad luck to kill a dolphin, you know.  
“They are beautiful animals,” Ross said. “Why would anyone kill them?”  
“I don’t know.”

After a moment, Jim took one of Ross’ hands in his and entwined their fingers. His own forefinger outstretched he slowly moved their joined hands across the sky, following invisible connections between the stars. 

“There is Sagittarius,” he whispered. “And there...” He turned them a little. “...there is Libra. And this...” He pointed at a small, crescent-shaped cluster of stars. “Corona Borealis. The Crown of the North.”

Ross leaned his head against Jim’s so that their temples touched. “I would never have thought that looking at stars could be so...” He faltered, groping for words.  
“Educational?” Jim offered with a low chuckle.   
“Not the word I was looking for,” Ross replied with a smile. “More... inspiring.”  
“Inspiring?”  
Ross heaved a deep sigh. “I just... I never realised how beautiful the stars truly are.”

Jim smiled and brushed the tip of his nose across the scar on Ross temple before moving their joined hands again. 

“And there,” he whispered, “there is the one star every sailor calls his friend: Polaris, the North Star. He will always lead him home.”

Ross sighed again, and for the first time since they had come here on deck that night, Jim stepped away from him, but only far enough so he could look properly at Ross’ face. He reached out and rested his palm tenderly against Ross’ cheek. 

“However,” he began, “I realised not so long ago that I will never need Polaris again to lead me home.”  
“Not?” Ross asked, his voice slightly husky.  
“No,” Jim whispered and stepped close again, without taking his hand away. “For I know my way home every time I look at your eyes, Ross Poldark. I look at them, and I know I am home.”

Ross blinked, at a loss for words, but then, as Jim leaned forward, there was no need for words anymore.

The wind tousled their hair, tangling blond and black strands, and the ship sailed almost soundlessly on a calm, dark sea under the star-dusted infinity above.


End file.
